


At Daybreak

by LemonScience33



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i can't deal with this, they're so in love that it is physically painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: “It’s too early in the morning for me to be this in love with you,” Yuuri murmurs.“I’m sorry?”“No, you’re not.”Victor’s chest shakes with laughter. “No, I’m not,” he says.





	

Yuuri wakes to the feeling of lips on his neck.

He feels a kiss, then another.

“Victor?” Yuuri mumbles.

Victor presses a grin into Yuuri’s skin.

“I was asleep,” Yuuri points out.

“You were beautiful,” Victor says.

Yuuri feels himself flush.

Victor shifts, pulls back so he can look at Yuuri. “You’re even more beautiful now that you’re awake,” he says with his heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri flushes harder. The slanted morning light sketches shadows over Victor’s beloved face, making his eyelashes seem even longer than they are. Victor looks at Yuuri like he’s found his home. Yuuri is not nearly awake enough to process this.

He lifts a hand to Victor’s face and brushes it over his eyebrow. “Good morning,” he whispers.

“It is.” Victor’s eyes are all iris, blue as gems in the bright morning light. “In fact, I’ve never been happier than I am right now.”

Yuuri closes his eyes, smiling. Victor kisses him softly, and Yuuri sinks into it with a sigh and lazily rolls Victor onto his back.

After a few minutes, Victor breaks the kiss with a yawn, and Yuuri yawns, too. He rests his cheek on Victor’s bare chest, brushes his fingers over Victor’s ribs.

“It’s too early in the morning for me to be this in love with you,” Yuuri murmurs.

“I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not.”

Victor’s chest shakes with laughter. “No, I’m not,” he says. “How could I be, when I get to wake up to the love of my life every day?”

Yuuri smiles and squeezes Victor until he wheezes.

“Fine, fine,” Victor says. “I’ll stop. I love you. I’ll stop.”

Yuuri rubs his face against Victor’s neck, presses tired kisses there where Victor’s smell is strong and good. “You’d better,” he murmurs.

Victors arms are warm and sure around him. Yuuri feels himself drifting back to sleep.

A little more sleep. A little more sleep, and then maybe he’ll be able to handle how happy he is.


End file.
